Virtual reality (VR) headsets are used for different applications. For example, a user wears and operates a VR headset to view content, play a video game, conduct a virtual meeting, or perform other online-related activities.
Generally a VR headset enables an immersive user experience that, over time, has increased in realism, visual appeal, and complexity. For example, in a multiplayer game, a group of friends can play a video game together from the comfort of their own living rooms without having to meet in a single physical location. Each friend operates a VR headset to play a role in the video game. The VR headset displays a high resolution graphical user interface, plays three dimensional audio, and provides a voice service for communication with other friends. Hence, the friends can have a real-life like experience of playing the video game from a same location.
The more advanced the immersive user experience is, the more a user is absorbed in virtual reality. Conversely, the less the user is aware of the surrounding physical environment. Hence, absent physical awareness capabilities, the user can become less sensitive and reactive to the physical environment.